


Front Page News

by Nebulad



Series: Mind Over Murder [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: Shaundi, having already been awake for three hours after everyone hauled their asses to the kitchen, already had a copy of the newspaper with them on the front. “That’s a nice picture. Shit they musta had a iPhone or something, this is nicer than you guys look in real life,” Pierce commented, sliding the paper towards Fang.“Did they name the photographer?” she asked, not really caring enough to do something about it.“Nope. Asked to remain anonymous.” Evidently Shaundi already read through the article, tackily named A Match Made In Heaven. Because Angel. Saints.





	

The shitshow started innocently enough. Fang had to go see Pierce for some late night/early morning robberies to draw out some of the Syndicate, so she left Angel’s Gym with a coffee in-hand. She kissed him in the parking lot rather than inside the gym, because they were arguing about the _ugly ass_ Hammerhead she’d stolen earlier and ditched at a gas station and so he’d followed her out like he was gunna get the last say. Like she would let someone who drove a Bootlegger have the last say.

So they kissed. And then she’d seen the flash go off.

Her and Angel weren’t exactly a secret— at least they hadn’t discussed anything because that would involve weird shit like trying to define what exactly their relationship was in the first place— but going into hiding out of shame kind of implied _some_ secrecy. As she would argue to him later, wearing a sweater with your name on it… did not. Either way they mutually and kind of uncomfortably agreed to just let the whole thing drop. Business as usual. He would go to HQ in the morning for brunch with Shaundi and Pierce, like they did every Sunday.

Shaundi, having already been awake for three hours after everyone hauled their asses to the kitchen, already had a copy of the newspaper with them on the front. “That’s a nice picture. Shit they musta had a iPhone or something, this is nicer than you guys look in real life,” Pierce commented, sliding the paper towards Fang.

“Did they name the photographer?” she asked, not really caring enough to do something about it.

“Nope. Asked to remain anonymous.” Evidently Shaundi already read through the article, tackily named _A Match Made In Heaven._ Because Angel. Saints.

“There you go Angel. Big colour photo of you being wrong about cars,” she said, shoving it over to him. If he asked her to, she’d do something about it. Besides that, it wasn’t like she was embarrassed about hooking up with Angel. _Lucha Libre_ meant next to nothing to her, so the _big shame_ that drove him into hiding was just kind of a non-issue.

“I wasn’t wrong,” he said, opening up the paper. He didn’t sound too alarmed about it so she mentally dropped the subject and waited impatiently for waffles to appear in front of her. Pierce had kept her out til four in the morning, which meant she wasn’t running on enough sleep to sustain her. Maybe she’d sit in the pool and read _Pride & Prejudice _for the day.

When her phone started ringing, she thought very little of it. It wasn’t until she answered with a groggy _yeah_ that she realised who she was speaking to. _“Hola mami,”_ she corrected automatically, snapping her spine straight like posture was going to save her. She wasn’t sure _what_ she’d done, only that if her mother was calling her then it was _something._

“It’s your mom? Hey Mrs. Lee!” Pierce didn’t even flinch when Fang glared at him.

“Yeah she says hi, Pierce. Thanks.” She trailed off into Spanish to discourage any more additions to the conversation, noting how Angel was almost _definitely_ eavesdropping. “Mami you know you need to wait until I call you on a secure line. Kinzie is setting it up, we’ve just been a little busy.”

“ _I had to call you. You never tell me anything and this morning I check the news online and what do I see?”_ Fang looked down at the newspaper and for a second her life flashed before her eyes. Mami had wrestled in college and remained a big fan of the sport, but come on. What were the chances that somehow her mother had heard of Angel?

“Uh. Good things, I hope? I’m the boss, you know. Sometimes I gotta do stuff—”

“ _Like get photographed kissing Angel De Lamuerte?”_ Fuck. Fucking hell.

“Is that… bad?” Best to know now if her mom had some weird wrestling vendetta against him. He was too young to have fought her personally, but who fucking knew with mami. Or with Angel. She had to get a fucking list going of wrestlers with something against him, just to make sure.

“ _No it’s not bad. You’re a big girl and I trust you, but how long has_ this _been going on?”_ There was something about the tone of her voice that made her sound like she was about to rattle off his resume.

“I dunno. A while, I guess? Is this really important enough to be breaking the secure line rule?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Angel was looking at her, the newspaper open in front of him in some poor attempt at being casual.

“ _You’re dating a celebrity. A_ real _one, not those_ pendejos _Johnny Gat had to hit with a stick to keep off of you. Did you know he was the youngest wrestler_ ever _to win to Super K Cup?”_ Jesus the woman was _gushing._ Fang slept with him and she didn’t even have it in her to be this embarrassing.

“He’s sitting right here if you wanna talk to him,” she offered with a grin in his direction. Suddenly he became much more interested in not paying attention.

“ _No! No, I wouldn’t know what to say. I only think it’s good that you’re with someone who has integrity. What Killbane did to him was just awful, then he dropped off the face of the earth. I’ve been waiting so long for him to take his mask back— is he going to do that?”_ Fang was trying _very_ hard not to laugh, because she’d get grounded or something stupid like that.

“I’m pretty sure he’s talked about it one or ten thousand times,” she confirmed.

“ _And you’re going to help him, right?”_ That was a warning if she’d ever heard one, right up there with _baba and I have to work— you’re going to school after we leave, right?_

“Yes mami. He’s training me and everything,” she reported. Her mother nearly _squealed._

“ _You do what he says. He knows what he’s doing.”_ Fang gave him a _look._

“I highly doubt that, but so far so good. You’re sure you don’t wanna talk to him?”

“ _Don’t worry sweetie, I won’t cramp your style. You just make sure to bring him next time you come home— baba is very excited that you aren’t dating some punk with a gun.”_ God there was that whole… _dating_ thing. But you didn’t say to your mother _no mami I’m just sleeping with him don’t make it weird._

“Well he _has_ a gun. Everyone does, it’s sort of a thing—”

“ _You know what we mean. All right, hang up and stop worrying about the secure lines. You’ll call when Kinzie sets it up?”_ she asked, still sounding fairly tickled about the whole Angel thing. _“She tells me she’s very close, only that she also has to work against another hacker.”_

“When do you talk to Kinzie?”

“ _Online, sweetie. You’d like it if you didn’t have trouble making the toaster work,”_ she teased.

“Yeah bye mami. Love you,” she said, rolling her eyes and hanging up. She really had to push Kinzie on that secure line, although Miller probably made it harder. Maybe she should just twist his punk ass little neck shut. Problem solved. “So turns out my mom’s a big Angel De Lamuerte fan,” she said, setting her phone down. She even said his name right, with the accent mami gave it instead of the lazy English way she’d _been_ pronouncing it.

He didn’t say anything but his grin was just a _shade_ too pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and I'm a little bitter about how difficult it's been to get people to share my shit lately. idk if its just this fandom or a drop in quality or what.


End file.
